Sailing the storm
by suspiciousgiraffe
Summary: VERY DRAMATIC WERIED STORY OF KADES BITTRENESS AFTER SPY GLASS   ALERT: May contain SPOILERS  Very odd pretty stupid please don't hate  LOve From sg


_Sailing the storm_

Prologue

**White lights shone** on me in the already white room. It's empty and my heavy breathing echoes off the concrete walls. Silence seemed to be pressing me into the small metal chair on which I sat. I cannot move but I don't want to. I close my eyes to blank out the white light, which seemed to push on my eyelids although they were closed.

I heard the lock click open, I open my eyes quickly and then shut them again. Two people had walked into the spacious room. I keep my eyes closed as if that would keep the voices from reaching ears. I don't want to listen but am forced. The small cold cell, of which had been my home for the last three days seemed strangely appealing and I would rather be there then here. No, I would rather be anywhere then in this isolated chamber.

Time goes by, how much? I don't know. I hear tapping on the small metal table in front of me. Slowly, I open my eyes. They meet two people in white jackets that hang down to their knees, nearly camouflaging in the room. They had green diamonds attached to their uniforms. One was a man with grey eyes that reminded me of slate and whose face was expressionless. The woman's eyes were nearly black like dark, never ending pits. They radiated coldness and disapproval. I felt a pang of pain stab in my chest.

Betrayal is hard and tears welled but that could of been because a sharp pain which went from my hand to my left shoulder. The unknown man had whacked me with a long, thin metal pole. He had been talking and I had been remembering and not listening, one lesson I learnt always listens. The interrogation started. They boat loaded me with questions that I couldn't answer, wouldn't answer because I knew they would never believe me. By the end of the interview bloody blotches and welts covered my arms.

Back in the small grey cell seemed like breathing again. The cold sucked all the warmth out of the tiny room and it numbed the sores on my arms. I curled up on the thin mattress trying to warm. And thought of a way to escape...

Chapter 1

**Loud crashes of** thunder banged. Lightning flashed. Grey clouds covered the sky, angry and heavy. I closed my eyes and siphoned, pulled the energy from the storm. Storms. I felt a pang of pain deep in my heart. Storms always reminded me of her, bad luck when you're a storm dancer there's not much you can do about it.

She was like a storm. I wanted to kill her for giving me this pain and I wanted to have her at the same time. Although I still wanted her it was for the best. Or that's what I told myself. There were still good memories, some. I looked out onto the cool ocean, the storm was over, it was calm but some of the waves were still large. I might go surfing later. Laughter bubbled out imagining Opals face at the thought of surfing.

'Haven't heard that for a while!' said a voice from behind. Spinning around I saw Heli. 'Well there hasn't been a lot to laugh about' I mumbled 'there has been _plenty_ of things to laugh about, remember when Prin fell in!' 'Oh, Yes Hilarious, glad you find losing a storm dancer funny' Sarcasm dripped from my voice. 'Prin was just a bit wet after and you _know _what I mean Kade!' she said trying to be serious but failing, not at the least downhearted from my grim mood or sharp tone. I turned away to hide my face. 'Come _on_ Kade. You have been rolling around in yourself pity since 'No' I cut her off. 'Don't.' 'Get over **it **'she started, but I had already slipped away.

The smell of the clam soup made my stomach growl. I sat on the log and gazed at my feet. 'Kade?' whispered a somewhat nervous voice. Looking up to see Ellen she was the newest storm dancer in the clan, she was sixteen. 'When can I try dancing the storms?' she tentatively spoke. Her hair was brown but had some gold streaks from spending time in the sun, just like Opal. 'When the next small storm hits, it will probably in the hot season' answered Heli. He had rejected her by not speaking back and she looked a bit gloomy. Heli shot me a disapproving look. 'Don't worry about him, his just being a baby' told Heli. Appetite lost, I strode away.

'Kade?' Heli called. 'Go Away' I growled. 'No. The storm season is nearly over' I looked at her. 'I noticed' 'I'm strong enough'. 'For what?' 'No, don't try that, you are of need of some help' 'what are you talking about?' I was genuinely confused. 'You need to go to the Sanseed plains' 'what?' She was starting to really bug me. 'Don't play stupid' she muttered 'im not, when would I do that anyway?' 'When do you think'? It was her turn for sarcasm it didn't suit her well. 'why' 'Kade you may be stupid enough to turn away you friends and family but you not _that_ stupid' 'Thanks' I returned snidly We could take turns with sarcasm, at least it suited me. 'How?'I asked 'That's enough, you know how, why and when so shut up and go, if not I will get your butt on the horse myself. I managed a weak smile. 'Moonlight' 'Der!' She rolled her eyes. 'Fine I'm not doing this for you' I muttered. 'Fine by me' answered Heli her eyes dark with both pity and anger.

Packing my travel bags and I remembered how much Opal hated to pack, I smiled. 'Kade? Snap out of it! I was speaking to you'. 'What?, Sorry'. 'I think this will be good for you' said Radien, who was the Camp Manger. 'Yes, apparently everyone thinks so' I said bitterly. 'Kade, don't, you need this and you know it'. He said softly as if talking to a small child. I huffed and turned to continue packing my bags but he touched me on the shoulder. 'Kade I think'. He was fiddling with the sleeve of his tunic. Ah oh. 'Yes?' 'That you should take some time off being a storm dancer' He blurted out. I spun around and hit my hand on the stone. 'Ouch, _What, _no!' I yelled. Calm down I thought. I took a deep breath. Radien knew me well enough to wait for my storm to fizzle. I smiled weakly. 'This _is _my break' I told him quietly. He frowned and he looked so withered and old, I felt I should say something comforting but nothing came to mind. He regained his composure and added 'If you are not better by the time you get back we _will_ _make_ you take a break'. Radien sighed. 'I hope the real Kade comes back' He walked away before I could respond. I felt as if a bucket of ice water was tipped over my head. Shivering slightly, I pushed away his comment and finished packing.

Fish was cooking over the fire and since I had not eaten since breakfast, it got to my nose and a rumble from my stomach sounded. Heli chuckled. I glared at her she stopped laughing but the wide smile didn't leave her face. Ellen wondered into the cave and took quick look at me and seeing my expression, sat as far away from me as possible in the small cave. I sighed; I guess one thing Heli said was right. I was pushing away my friends, no they were in some size or form my family and I was treating them badly. As if my eyes were finally opened I decided to try and make up for my...ahh_ bitter_ attitude.

'Ellen, I'm sorry about my behaviour I've had other...things on my mind lately.' Heli snorted, I shot her a look. But Ellen's young, navy eyes lit up with joy. 'That's alright' and she smiled. It lit up her whole face and for that moment I wanted to hug her, no one had smiled at me like that for ages. A genuine smile and I smiled back, it seemed unknown and foreign.

After dinner I retired to my cave. I felt exhaustion stick to me and I plopped onto the cot. Wild dreams claimed me. Opals chocolate brown eyes stared at me through a glass window, she was trying to speak to me, to tell me something. She was crying, 'sorry' she mouthed and ran off. 'No' I shouted. I was trapped in the Plains, magic swirled around me like a dust storm. I lost my way, I shouted Opal's name. Kaya walked to me and grabbed my shoulder, she shook me, 'Kade I'm here' she told me. I was sobbing into her shoulder. My little older sister as that is what her name meant. And I needed her. As if reading my mind she said softly 'You're not alone, find her'. 'Who?'I sobbed. 'Opal?'I asked. She shook her head. 'You _will _find her' 'What?' Kaya faded away. 'NO' I screamed. But she was gone.

Sweat poured from my face and it stuck to my clothes. I was breathing fast and heavy. Realisation struck me, what if the magic cloaked me in the plains? If I lost my way I would die of starvation quicker than you could say food. Leif or Yelena! An Idea Struck me. They were distantly related to the Sanseed Clan. If one of them could get permission for me to cross and find a story weaver, that would work out perfectly, or as perfect as it could since I didn't want to go in the first place. I would contact Leif in the morning, calmed down I fell back into a deep black slumber and slept with no dreams.

Chapter 2

'**You have to **be kidding!' Heli emphasised each word. 'Delaying it won't help' she sneered. 'You used to be so much fun, maybe you should come to!' 'Ha, Ha, Ha,' she said. Sarcasm entwined in her words along with annoyance. 'Heli that is not reason and you know it' Laughing coldly 'you are willing to take Leif away from Maria straight after their Honeymoon.'

Opps, how did I forget that? 'Do you know where they are staying?' She rolled her eyes. 'Yes, they live somewhere in Citadel but are staying at Maria's parents house at the moment' I raised an eyebrow. 'And how do you know this?' I asked. She ignored my question and went on talking. 'Don't worry, you won't be seeing Opal'. Her face had softened. I looked away. 'Kade, Go, do what you want and go where ever but _go_' She tsked. 'And take a bath'. She added. Laughing wearily I looked up to her face it was impassive but her eyes showed weariness and a hint of humour.

I finished packing my bags. I strolled down to the stable to get Moonlight ready for the journey. I heaved the heavy, brown saddle bags onto his back. He snorted, Intelligence radiated from his deep, brown eyes. Placing the saddle on his back I swung onto him and rode out and onto the beach. All of the storm dancers, glass makers and Radien were waiting. Heli must have told them, I scowled. I said goodbye to everyone, except Heli. I glared at her and she just laughed. 'See you Kade' I rolled my eyes. I lead Moonlight out of the cliffs but after that he was guiding me as we started the trip.

It would take approximately twenty days to get to Booruby. Two glass orbs were packed just in case; one had the storms energy already trapped in it. Nerves started to settle in my stomach, I hadn't seen Leif or Yelena since the wedding and so much had happened since then. Opal had sent a photo of her first baby. She had attached a note with it.

Dear Kade,

How are you?

Sorry for all the pain I have caused you, if there's anyway I can make it up to you let me know. Although I know I don't deserve your friendship.

I had a baby girl and I named her Kaya. She reminds me of you.

Hope you are well

Sincerely

Opal Cowan

Greif flamed in my chest. Between Kaya and Opal they would tear me apart. The baby, Kaya's chocolate brown eyes stared up at me, like opals.

I set up camp for the night and went to sleep on the hard shale.

The early morning light woke me up; drearily I packed up my sleeping gear. I was not going to stop until I got to Thunder Valley; the capital of the Storm Dance Clan. I would buy more rations there. My legs were aching with fatigue and I hoped to get some Barbasco Yams. According to O... Any way, they helped stop the pain from numbing my brain so I would defiantly get some at the market. My thoughts were overwhelming me so I concentrated on spurring moonlight into a faster gait.

I arrived at Storm Valley within six days. I travel to the main market and saw many eye catching products. Despite living in the Storm Dance Clan I didn't travel to the market regularly. I made it my first priority to buy Barbasco Yams. After that I made my way to a food stand and bought a spicy kebab for lunch and then proceeded to buy supplies.

I passed a place that was very familiar, at first I couldn't remember why. And then I remembered. I had blown a large swell of air towards Devlen when he had tried to make Opal surrender. It was at least two and a half years ago but it felt like yesterday when I blew him away from Opal. I wouldn't mind doing it again. But I banished the thought, if he told Opal I would lose her trust. My mind wondered to the little glassware store that was next to this street. I went into the petite stall and mingled over the glass wares. There was an elegant little glass fox and I grabbed some coins out to buy it. 'One gold' said the cranky lady behind the counter. 'Where did it come from?'She looked at me suspiciously. 'Somewhere in Booruby'. But it wasn't made by Opal she only sold vases and magic animals which she couldn't make anymore and were not allowed to be sold. More importantly, why did I care?

I brought the miniature elegant fox. After buying all my supplies I hopped back onto Moonlight and we travelled until finding a small inn. After eating a yam, I collapsed onto the large, springy bed. The feather pillows were like breathing again after sleeping on the hard shale for five days. I fell into a deep sleep and slept without dreams.

Next day felt like serious de ja voo of the last few days. When I woke, I had a light breakfast of cold beef jerky and repacked the saddle bags. For the next two days I would go until Moonlight was tired with not many stops. Considering Moonlight was a Sanseed horse that would take at least three days.

A lot of pain came from riding Moonlight for this long. The ride reminded of the time ex master magician, Zitora Cowan, Opal, Varun and I travelled to Booruby to seek Opal's fathers help about the glass orbs. The orbs are an essential for siphoning the storms energy. Opal's father had found that the mix had been contaminated with Brittle Talc which made the orbs less dense. The less dense orbs couldn't absorb the storms energy. It was how Kaya had died, straight after being filled with the storm furious energy it exploded and sharp glass shards had, at speed rocketed towards Kaya. She had lost too much blood for me to help her. Guilt welled in my heart. It felt like snow cats were scratching at my chest.

Six days later, I had reached the beginning edge of the Greenblade clan. In around three days I would reach the capital, Rye. Travelling was getting very boring with nothing but my thoughts to accompany me.

Rye was a quiet small town but it was very early in the morning and I had the feeling it would get very crowded, and soon. Before long, the streets were bustling with people. Storeowners shouting prices while children screaming as they weaved in and out of the crowd trying to catch each other. It was chaotic trying to find a food stand in the busy, loud street.

I finally found a food stand but I had to shout to be heard over the racket. After a lot of difficulty trying to purchase groceries, I finally managed to buy all the food and supplies I needed.

I walked into a small yet clean inn. After spending so much time in the deafening noise of the market it was very peaceful. There were only a few merchants to the side having drinks. Before I had a _very_ long sleep in those large comfy beds, I needed to lead moonlight to the stables out the back of the inn. I was positive no one would try and steal him. Moonlight was a Sanseed horse, very protective and very tough. It took me awhile to find him in the busy street but finally, I did. I found it very rewarding having Moonlight for he cleared a path on the narrow road for us.

Leading Moonlight into the stable, I washed him down and also brushed him. After that he nudged my pocket. Spoilt horse! I pulled an apple from my pocket and held my hand out for him. He munched on it and was quite content.

As I walked out of the barn, I saw a rider come towards the barn and I. The person was in the shadows so I couldn't see his or hers face. I was going keep looking after Moonlight when the rider came out of the shadow...

Chapter 3

'**Leif?' I asked **in disbelief. Leif was sitting on his horse staring down at me. It scared me because of the anxious look in his eyes. 'What are you doing here?' I exclaimed. 'Come quickly, I need to talk to you'. The urgency in his voice alarmed me. He motioned for me to follow as he rode the white and russet horse which was also like Moonlight, a Sanseed horse. I followed on foot, wondering where we were going. More importantly, what had happened?

'Come on' he said urgently. We entered an abandoned warehouse. 'I need to talk to you' he said seriously. 'I gathered as much' I tried a smile. But it disintegrated as fast as it came. The sober look on Leif's face wasn't its usual large, happy or joking smile. 'What happened?' 'That is a long story' He motioned to the small metal chair, for me to sit down. 'Last week a girl escaped from the commander's dungeon'. Seeing the confused look on my face he continued. 'Do you realise how tight security is' 'no, not really' 'Valek tracked her to Sitia but stopped because Yelena asked him to' A slight smile perched on his lips. 'You should have heard the argument, it was long.' 'But she's a danger to both Sitia and Ixia so we need to find her,' 'What, I don't understand, why's she such a danger?' Shock flitted on his face for a split second. 'Sorry, how did I forgot to tell you'

Yes?' 'She has magical powers and not just that, storm dancing powers' 'How do you know?' 'It's not hard to see' only a hint of sarcasm reached his voice. Seeing the puzzled look on my face, he rolled his eyes. Don't you want to know how Yelena won the argument' He grimly chuckled. 'Valek didn't go after her because he needed to chase after all the other prisoners that escaped'. 'Did all of them escape?' I asked. 'Yes, well, no Valek ahh ...caught all of them them'.

Sadly I knew what. 'Ahh... caught all of them' meant. After shaking that awful image out of my head, something still didn't make sense. 'I still don't understand how I can help' 'You _are _a _storm dancer"_ As if this wasn't clear to me. 'if we ever find her you are the only one who can help'. 'What?' Rolling his eyes he said. 'You'll find out soon enough'. I sighed.

'Where are we going?' He ignored me and continued to walk back to the stable. Silence washed around us as we saddled Moonlight. 'No I am serious _where _are we going?' He started to fidget. 'What?' I said exasperated. 'Well, umm, Yelena and I thought that, umm.' 'Spit it out!' I snapped. 'Well I thought that we need someone as a, well as a spy'. 'Oh, okay, why?' 'Hello! This girl needs to be tracked and although she is only a girl she was pretty hard to track'. Puzzled at why he didn't want to tell me I continued to speak. 'and who is the spy?' 'Well that's the...awkward part.' 'Yes?' 'We need someone who has immunity to magic'. He blurted out. Someone really had it out for me and I was getting bloody annoyed of it. 'Are you alright?'He asked. 'Yes' 'No I mean with..._her_ going with us'. 'Its fine' I lied. He didn't look to certain but since there were only two people in the country that as far as we know had immunity to magic, he had no choice.

Two years ago Opal had been caught by Tricky, Ulrick, who was in Devlens body and other men, for her siphoning skills. They were planning for her to drain the master magicians and Yelena's powers. Zitora, second magician was trapped in a null shield and badly injured. The reason the other men had magic was because they had ejected Opals blood into their body's along with her magic. Opal worked out that if she siphoned her own magic the magic in the others would also come into the glass orb. But she didn't manage to put the null shield in there as well. She collapsed before she could and the null shield was placed permanently upon her.

Ever since then she has had immunity to magic I thought she would calm down and come and spend some time with me but she went, yet again. Rage had overridden my sad emotions and made me bunch my fists. 'Kade? Are you alright?' Leif said cautiously. 'I'm fine'. I lied again but in a lower, raspier voice for emotions seemed to tighten around my throat.

'We could use another storm dancer but we thought it would be the best idea if we could have the leader of the storm dancers'. He bit his lip guiltily. I managed a weak chuckle (the only sort of chuckle I ever had these days...) 'You make me sound heroic'. Leif smiled, a glimmer of familiar humour in those bottle green eyes. 'Who says you're not a hero' He said.

Ignoring the last comment I said 'But where are we going first?' 'To Citadel first, then you and Opal will then search for the girl'. Although his expression was innocent his green eyes held a secret. 'Why do I have to go?' I said emphasising each word. 'You will find out young one!' he joked. 'Ha ha' I said sarcastically. I let it go, but it still nagged at me.

After we both mounted, we rode for hours. We talked for awhile. I asked how Maria was going and when I saw his face I felt shock happiness and sadness. Shock because his squarish face seemed to radiate a happy glow. Happiness, because it must be true love, finally a happy couple. Sadness because as everything, it reminded me of Opal and how I could be that glowing man that Leif was now. We then found a place to set up camp; Leif was out almost instantly, snoring quietly.

I envied him while I was left alone with my thoughts. Remembering that day eight months ago hurt me every time. When opal had been ejected with a warper's blood and she nearly was murdered (again), it still hurts me every time. It was a huge messy situation, so I don't want to get into details. But all in all she chose Devlin. Did I mention how much I hate women?

Above the fact that Opal couldn't be mine, she also didn't know how bitter and jaded I've become. The last time I saw her she had a spell on her that made it impossible to speak. I had bottled up all my feelings of loathing and anger. Hell I'd even talked to Devlen. But I had composed my face and put a mask on. I know I can't do that for the entire time (how much time is that again?) I'm with her, she'll find out eventually. But a sound distracted me from my somewhat venomous thoughts.

A strange buzzing sound...

Chapter 4

**Then I saw it. **What happened next felt like de ja voo (again)

Right above where Leif was sleeping, still completely knocked out, was a giant bee nest. Yeah, sounds tame until I saw the one buzzing bee flying into it. A greenblade bee. I may have mentioned this once or twice but I hate fate. And maybe that why this was happening. Fate had such a cruel hand. Greenblade bees have stingers filled with powerful venom, in three minutes you will be dead. Another oh so friendly nature of theGreenblade bee is it's instinct to protect it's hive.

Which basically meant we were stuffed. The buzzing stopped. As silently as possible I crawled over to where Leif was sleeping. I covered my hand over his opened mouth and hit him on the shoulder. As predicted he squawked into my hand and spun his head around looking for the oncoming danger. He took my hand off his mouth and looked at me frowning in puzzlement. I brought a finger to my lips and with my other hand pointed upward. He was still confused when his face paled when it dawned on him as a Greenblade flew out.

Leif slowly retreated, I followed his lead. Then it all went in slow motion as the GReenblade bee saw us. It then flew hyper speed into the hive. For a second I thought danger was avoided. I must be deluded. Leif swung up onto his horse almost fast as the bee, and motioned for me to do the same. I mounted obviously to slow because he was fidgeting and by his face getting really irritated.

Then they swarmed...

The four of us galloped as fast as possible (which was _very_ fast because we were riding sanseed horses). The whole large family of bees came fast on our heels. We were still going twenty minutes later, they were not going to tire. 'We have to stop soon' puffed Leif. 'Why'I said although I already knew I was exhausted. But Leif had a different reason.

'There not going to stop' He said a matter of factly. 'Yes' I said slowly not sure of what he was getting at. 'Well Booruby is all that's in front of us'. 'Well we can't bring this swarm into the town and endanger everyone'. 'Well what's your plan?'Áhh, see that's where you come up with one!'I groaned.

That's when the orb broke, and the storm washed over.

The winds felt like it was trying to rub my face off and the water slashed at our clothes. The horse battled with their enormous strength against the chaos. I summoned strength as I stood with the storm swirling around me. I thought of all that mattered to me, Of Opal, Kaya, Leif and my parents and even Heli.

The storms energy pulsed bright red around me. And I used my strength to pull it in, like elastic smaller, smaller until it was gone. I shoved the cork into the once empty orb and dropped it heavily onto my saddlebag. My surroundings were coming back. I saw Leif sitting against a tree and I saw Moonlight and Leif's horse about ten metres away. Smart, strong horses actually drove through the storm and rode away unharmed.

Unlike us. There were ugly scrapes all over Leif's muscled arms and shoulders. They were red, inflamed and angry. A large purple bruise swelled on his right forehead. I was happy at least to see no visible stingers from the greenblade bees anywhere on his skin. From what I could see of myself through the tattered clothes were only minor injuries.

'At least I can say I've survived a hurricane' Leif laughed shakily. You could count on Leif in any situation to make a joke out of it. It was one of his best characteristics

What now? 'Are you alright?' 'I've been better!' He stood up gingerly. 'We have to keep going'. He must have hit his head on the way down.. 'Are you _crazy_'? I exclaimed. 'Well we can't just wait for the injuries to heal? How bad are you hurt?' 'I'm fine! But I think that we should stay and rest'. 'Alright' He said holding his hands up in defeat. 'I guess you _do_ need to rest, I think we _both..._'

The angry look on my face stopped him short. Did he think I was that petty? That I didn't want to keep going for my sake? 'Do you I'm some sort of a wuss?'I said slowly, trying to control my growing fury. His eyes widened in either surprise or shock. 'No, never' he spluttered. 'Well it seems that way to me'. I pressed my fists to my thighs so I wouldn't strike. 'I have _agreed _to a mission on which, I don't even know what part I play in.

'I have to spend god knows how long with the _only_ women I _hate __**and**__ can't stand_! 'I've just saved your life from a swarm of bees _and _a full scale hurricane and you think I don't want to keep going for _my _sake?, how low do you think I stoop'. I took a deep breath. Count to ten I said to myself. At last only my fists were bunched but the rest of my fury was put to a hold.

Leif was looking at me (surprisingly) pityingly, which only sparked my anger again. With his magic powers (literally) he read my emotions and put his hands up again except this time in surrender. 'Man I'm sorry, you misinterpreted what I said.' I answered by glowering at him.

Retracing his steps he answered 'Look I _am _sorry, I didn't mean it. 'I never mean to offend you'. He looked at me meaningfully. I sighed. 'Sorry , I overreacted, I don't know what happened.'

.TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
